Teen Titans: The Next Generation
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: First TT story. Years after the original Titans disbanded, their children come together to help keep Jump City safe. Story is hopefully better than summary, R&R if you want and I hope you enjoy. Rated T for language and implied nudity. For more info on these new Titans, their bios will be on my profile shortly.


**Opening Statement:** So I've been stuck lately, not going to lie or deny that fact. But I do have some news, I'm trying my hand at a different series, a Teen Titans fic... okay seeing as this is in the proper category, I probably didn't have to explain that, but whatever. Point is that I'm doing this, but my story is going to be based on the next generation of Teen Titans, whom I've already designed (my rendition at least) for this story. Right now this is a one-shot, but if I get good reviews for this story (constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged) I may make more stories featuring these titans.

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Titans is the sole property of Warner Brothers Studios and DC Comics Ltd. The only characters I own are my version of the Next Gen Titans.

* * *

 **Teen Titans: The Next Generation.**

The sun rose over the bay of Jump City, light starting to shimmer against the side of the large "T" shaped building that was positioned on a small island in the bay. All seemed peaceful this morning, and the Titans were gathered around the kitchen table for their breakfast... though these weren't the original Titans, no these were their children. Right now a male Tamaranean with blue eyes and black shoulder length hair was reading a news paper, sipping on a cup of coffee while trying to find leads to cases, both new and old from his father's Titan days, wearing a pair of black boots with metal toes on them, a pair of Tamaranean gauntlets, and a black body suit with a blue bird emblem on his chest. This was Xand'r Greyson, or Nightfire, the leader of the group, and the only child of Nightwing and Starfire. Next to him was a pink clad red-head with pink eyes and a curvy, though thin figure, her name was Jenny West, or Quickstrike, the daughter of Kid Flash and the reformed villainess Jinx. Not exactly at the table, but in the same area was another girl, this one wearing a pair of purple shoes with blue ankle cuffs, a pair of knee length purple and black shorts, a loose belt with gemstones on it around her waise, a cropped shirt with elbow length sleeves and a pair of fingerless gloves, as well as a blue cloak with black runes on it, the hood down and allowing anyone nearby to see her pointed ears, violet hair and pale green skin. This was Rebecca Arella Logan, or Midnight, the only successful child of Changeling and Raven, and like her mother in the past she was currently trying to meditate, though she was seated on the floor instead of floating in the air. At the stove top was a tall man with a black tank top and blue shorts, standing on a pair of black and green bionic legs, and using a similarly colored right arm to flip a pancake onto a plate near the sink. This was Jason Stone, or Jayborg, the adoptive son of Cyborg and Bumblebee, and when he turned to take the plate of food to the table, he was met with an empty plate and the food already evenly distributed on five plates. Then there was one more member, clad in a blue body suit with black gloves and boots, a big "T" emblem on his chest, currently scanning through a book from Atlantis with his black eyes while idly combing his fingers through his blonde hair. This was Jace Markov, or Tsunami, and was the only son of Aqualad and Terra.

"Jenny! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm the cook, and I'll be the one to pass out the food!" Jason shouted, Jenny rolling her eyes and getting the syrup bottle to douse her food with the sweet liquid, "You were taking too long to serve it up, my belly was empty... and whenever you dish up the food you somehow end up with much more than we do." Jenny replied, Jason grumbling a bit before he walked over to Rebecca and gently gave her a shake with his left arm, "Hey Becca, food's ready if you want it." Jason explained, the girl taking a deep breath and sighing, opening her violet eyes and stretching herself out of her lotus position, "Thanks, but for the record it's _Rebecca_ , not _Becca_ ," Rebecca replied, making her way to the table and seating herself next to Xand'r, this fact not going unnoticed by the Tamaranean youth whom glanced over to his left, the two teens briefly catching the other's eyes and then turning away with a blush coloring both their faces, Jace noticing this exchange and chuckling a moment, "So, what's the plan for today? Aside from defending Jump City that is?" Jace asked, snapping Xand'r out of his stupor and allowing him to reply, "Well I was thinking we could do some training," Xand'r replied, no sooner gaining a collective groan from the other three Titans.

"Why do we have to train everyday? Can't we just take a break-" Jason didn't get to complete his statement as the crime alert went off, the large window in the common room flashing and showing that an assault on the local prison was underway, and making everyone present get ready for the mission.

* * *

(Scene Break: Jump City Correctional Facility)

It turned out that the assault on the prison was a combined effort, as Cinderblock, Adonis and the remaining members of the H.I.V.E. Five were trying to break into the containment cell for Plasmus, "Gizmo, tell me that you are close to breaking into that cell!" Adonis shouted, the diminutive genius growling before he smashed the keypad, "Screw this piece of garbage, Wykkyd just teleport inside and open the damned door!" Gizmo shouted, the silent man nodding before he zipped out through a portal, soon afterwards the man returning with the containment unit for the man that spawned Plasmus, "Good job my silent friend, now let's go ahead and-"

"Um sorry to interrupt the conversation, but we got company!" Billy Numerous shouted, as a black and green dragon landed outside, the beast shifting into a human female with a cloak, followed by a black and green man with his right arm raised and shifted into a cannon, then a pink blur arrived, a hex orb conjured in her hand, a man in a blue suit riding a floating rock arrived next and finally a black and blue clad man floating with his eyes glowing blue, "It's the Titans!" See-More shouted, no sooner Cinderblock rushing out and attempting to attack the group, only for his stone body to suddenly gain a glowing yellow outline, a smirk on Tsunami's face, "Next time you try and team up to face us, don't bring a living statue with you," he said, and using his geomancer powers forced Cinderblock to fight against the other villains. Adonis immediately set his sights on Midnight, a grin on his face as he rushed for the demoness, only to be stopped by a black barrier formed between him and his target, "Gee, I wonder if you're just as feisty as your mother was years ago?" Adonis asked, Midnight growling and raising her right hand, the black glow of her powers grabbing hold of the screws, bolts and rivets holding Adonis's suit together and, all at once ripping them out. For a second it seemed like nothing was changed until Adonis went to step forward and the right leg of his suit tore off, knocking the man off balance and sending him to the ground, where the rest of his suit fell apart like a child's toy, the man in the red jumpsuit in the scrap pile growling before he burst out from under the pile, not as a man though, but as his Beast.

Meanwhile, Quickstrike was fighting Kyd Wykkyd, having little luck with the teleporting man until she snapped her fingers, a pink hex bolt flying out and zapping the portal Kyd Wykkyd just made, causing it to collapse sooner than the silent man had planned and ending up with his face smacking into a wall, knocking him out, where the speedster rushed over to Gizmo, grabbed one of his power dampening bracelets and using it on Kyd Wykkyd's wrist, then rushing him off to one of the other cells.

Jayborg was up against both Gizmo and See-More, the cyclops firing eye beams at the teen machine while Gizmo kept on throwing all kinds of gadgets at him. "Okay, I've had enough of this crap!" Jayborg shouted, before he raised his left arm and fired a stun grenade, the explosive hitting a mark right in See-More's face, allowing Jayborg to rush out of his hiding spot and tackle both the cyclops and the tiny genius to the ground, ripping the backpack off of Gizmo's back and using it to bind the two villains together, Quickstrike rushing over and moving them to some of the other cells in the facility, though Jayborg wasn't able to rest as he had to take on Mammoth next.

Nightfire was dealing with Billy Numerous, the duplicator simply dodging all of his starbolts and eye blasts, getting Nightfire angry, "Tsunami, Quickstrike, a little assistance would be appreciated!" Nightfire shouted, the two Titans using a combined attack which involved a tidal wave from Tsunami and a hex blast from Quickstrike to make a waterspout that pulled all the copies of Billy into one spot, allowing Nightfire to throw a huge starbolt at them and render them unconscious. Unfortunately, during the capturing of Billy Numerous, Tsunami lost his concentration on Cinderblock, and allowed the very angry golem to grab the unit containing Plasmus, and smash it open, the man inside waking up and then shivering, looking to the Titans briefly, "I'M SORRY FOR ANY HARM I CAUSE!" the man shouted, before the sickly ooze started to seep out of his skin, covering him completely and swiftly forming into Plasmus, an inhuman roar sounding as the slime monster started on an attack of his own.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Midnight shouted, sending a blast of her demonic magic at Adonis, though this doing nothing more than pushing him back, the Beast grinning before rushing forward and nailing Midnight with a backhanded blow strong enough to send the girl smashing into a wall, sliding down it and groaning on the ground, the Adonis Beast howling before he stalked toward the prone form of Midnight, only to stop upon catching a familiar scent, looking around to find the source of the smell, only to have a black tentacle wrap itself around his neck and roughly yank Adonis to the ground, the monster growling and leaping up to attack, only to find himself standing before a violet furred monster with four glowing red eyes and black tentacles sprouting out of it's back, _"Next time you fight me, consider who my parents are!"_ Midnight growled, before she bashed the brown furred beast into the ground, the wall, and even a telephone pole. The monster was then tossed into the air, Midnight morphing into a minotaur and kicking the monster to the ground, followed by her morphing into a ankylosaurus and whacking the Adonis Beast with the tail club, knocking the creature out and causing the battered man to shift back into his human self, Quickstrike rushing over and taking him to a holding cell with the other villains.

"Guys, a little help here!" Jayborg shouted, firing a sonic blast at Mammoth to give himself some breathing room, the giant man growling in rage before he rushed to slam the mechanical Titan into something, only to be met with the three clawed hand of a pale green Rancor, the monster roaring before shoving Mammoth away, morphing into a humming bird and positioning itself above the giant, before it once again morphed into an elephant and pinned Mammoth to the ground, the huge brute groaning before he simply blacked out, Midnight morphing back into her human form and wearing a cheeky smile on her face, Jayborg simply shaking his head before the two joined Nightfire and Tsunami in fighting Cinderblock and Plasmus, Quickstrike zipping over and taking Mammoth to a cell, along with binding the brute with all the chains she could find, before she joined the fight herself.

"Titans Go!" Nightfire shouted, throwing numerous starbolts at Cinderblock while Tsunami fired a high pressure stream of water at Plasmus, the gooey monster either absorbing the water or simply reforming the parts that ended up being blasted off. "This isn't working! Quickstrike and Jayborg give Cinderblock everything you two got, the rest of you on my mark we strike together on Plasmus... NOW!" Nightfire shouted, his eyes glowing before he shot his eye beams at Plasmus, Tsunami conjuring the water jet again and firing it, while Midnight raised her hands and shot a beam of her dark energy at the monster, Jayborg and Quickstrike in a similar stance with Cinderblock, and while he was taken down, Plasmus still stood, causing Midnight to sigh and drop into a lotus position, sending her soul self out and into Plasmus's body, causing the slime monster to roar in pain before it simply exploded, the form of Midnight's soul self flying back into the empath's body and allowing her to get up.

* * *

(Scene Break: Titan Tower)

"Ugh, I HATE that Plasmus guy! My hair is ruined!" Jenny screamed, her eyes glowing pink briefly with her anger, Rebecca rolling her eyes and washing herself, the tower having been equipped with communal showers, two sets actually for the girls and the boys to be able to clean in relative privacy. "Well sorry for taking Plasmus down with my powers, next time I'll consider letting him go and terrorize the city," Rebecca replied, currently wiping a bit of goo from her face, being careful of her chakra, Jenny glancing over and glaring a moment, then sighing as she washed her hair, working her hands so fast through her hair that they were a blur, and within seconds her hair was clean, "Whatever, doesn't take me long to wash myself... so have you decided on asking our fearless leader out yet?" Jenny asked, Rebecca freezing a moment before she blushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about," Rebecca replied, trying to play dumb but only resulting in Jenny smirking, "Bullshit, everyone on the team outside of Xand'r himself knows you got the hots for him... so wanna try and answer my question again? Honestly this time?" Jenny asked, Rebecca glaring at Jenny for a moment, biting her lower lip slightly and then simply sighing, "Fine, I have a crush on Xand'r... but I can't ask him out-"

"Why not? I mean it's not like he's dating anyone." Jenny explained, Rebecca shifting her gaze to the tiled floor, "You don't understand Jen... my mother, while being of demonic heritage, still could at least pass off as human, but look at me! I have green skin, pointed ears, fangs and claws... I look like a monster, and nobody can love a monster." Rebecca replied, Jenny rolling her eyes and walking to her friend, guiding her to look in the mirror, "You know what I see? I see a beautiful young woman with flowing violet hair, eyes that shimmer like the stars in the sky, and to put it bluntly a rather rocking body, if Xand'r can't see that, then there's something wrong with that man's eyes." Jenny explained, Rebecca smiling at her reflection a bit, then smirking to herself, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were coming onto me," Rebecca said, Jenny's face dropping a moment before she sped back to her own shower, the empath laughing lightly and cleaning herself more thoroughly.

Meanwhile, in the boys showers, Xander was washing his hair while Jason was sitting on a bench, both his robot legs were off and he was cleaning them with Jace's help, using a small stream of water to wash the goo out of the joints, "Man, that Plasmus guy is awful, you know how long it's gonna take to get the smell off of these things," Jason said, Xand'r sighing and nodding his head, "I can agree with your statement, Plasmus sucks." Xand'r replied, Jace chuckling and shaking his head, "We're just lucky that Overload wasn't in on the fight, or we may have found ourselves facing off against Ternion," Jace added, the other two guys shuddering at the thought, "Yeah, getting gooped is enough, I don't need electrocution added to the list of injuries I suffer." Jason said, fitting his legs back on and then standing up, putting on a clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts, Jace wearing his original outfit, as he had cleaned it with his water powers, while Xand'r got into his own new uniform.

"So, Xand'r, when are you going to grow a pair and ask Becca out?" Jason asked, Xand'r's blue eyes widening a bit before he fixed Jason with a glare, his eyes glowing with starbolt energy before he shook his head and sighed, "I... how would you even suspect anything like that?" Xand'r asked, Jace rolling his eyes and sighing, "Speaking from experience, you have always acted kinder to Rebecca than to the rest of us, granted not by much, but enough for us to notice." Jace explained, Jason using a towel to dry off his hair while he chuckled, "Not to mention how you act when she's hurt during a mission, last time Becca got punched in the face you nearly killed the guy with your starbolts." Jason explained, Xand'r blushing a bit before he simply sighed and chuckled, "Well, here's the thing... I don't think she likes me... I mean that while she may be nice to me and all, I feel it's just because I'm her leader-"

"Do we ever act nice to you all the time?" Jason asked, Xand'r stopping his statement to ponder that, then growling to himself in memory of a prank that both Jason and Jenny had pulled on him a while ago, "When you put it that way, no you haven't been nice to me all the time, but that's just us being friends and messing around... which reminds me I still owe you and Jenny for that prank last year." Xand'r replied, Jace chuckling when he recalled that prank, "Then by that logic, Rebecca must like you, the only time she did anything mean to you was when you took her last cup of tea, and even then she only lectured you in how important her tea is to her." Jace explained, Xand'r smiling at that thought before a metal hand rested on his shoulder, "Just ask her out, worst thing that could happen is she says "no" and even if she says that, you still live together-"

"Yeah, meaning that if I ask her out and she says "no" that it'll be awkward for the both of us." Xand'r said, Jason thinking a moment and then sighing, "Yeah... that does seem to be a problem... but when are relationships ever easy?" Jason asked, Jace nodding his head in understanding.

* * *

(Scene Break: Common Room, 12:00 AM)

Rebecca was still on the couch meditating, and while she was doing that, Xand'r was sitting near her flipping through the channels, not really interested in watching TV but rather wishing to be near the resident changeling, and not aware he was practising his pick up lines with her there, "Hey Rebecca, wanna go catch a movie sometime?" Xand'r asked, not really expecting any sort of response, but getting one anyway, "I'd love to Xand'r," Rebecca replied, though by the tone of her voice she was responding while in trance, nonetheless her reply was met by Xand'r with him jumping up and over to the back side of the couch, slowly peeking over the top and looking at the meditating girl.

"Rebecca, you done meditating or what?" Xand'r asked, a chuckle coming from Rebecca, "Oh don't mind me, I'm one of Rebecca's emotional aspects, I'm Affection, when Rebecca is in a meditative state we can come to the surface and speak for her... don't let her know you know, but I exist within Rebecca because she likes you," Rebecca, or rather her Affection, replied, Xand'r taking in that info and smiling to himself, "I'll keep it safe, but try to tell her sometime I like her too," Xand'r replied, Affection nodding before Rebecca took a deep breath and sighed, her eyes fluttering open as she stretched and yawned, then glanced around and yelped at the sight of her leader watching her, "Xand'r? How long have you been sitting there?" Rebecca asked, Xand'r chuckling and walking to the fridge, "Oh just long enough to make sure you didn't fall asleep on the couch, but while you're there how about we watch a movie?" Xand'r asked, Rebecca raising an eyebrow before taking off her cloak, shaking her head and letting her violet locks of hair tumble to her shoulders.

"Is that you asking me on a date?" Rebecca teased, giggling at the blush that soon formed on Xand'r's face, "Nnnnnnnnn...Yes, actually it is... Rebecca I have to say something to get it off my chest, and I'd rather not wait until I'm in my twenties to tell you like my dad did with my mom... I really like you Rebecca, there I said it, take that as you will." Xand'r replied, Rebecca's playful smirk immediately dropping, her eyes wide as her mouth hung open like a fish out of water. Then she composed herself and nodded, "Okay, duly noted... I really like you too Xand'r... and if you're trying to make us popcorn, the sink isn't the place to do it." Rebecca replied, Xand'r smiling before he took the microwave bag he had and rather than pop it into the microwave, fired a beam from his eyes and popped the popcorn himself.

"So... what do you want to watch?" Xand'r asked, ripping the bag open and pouring the popcorn into a large bowl, Rebecca stretching again and using her powers to grab two root beers from the fridge, "Anything that's on really, to be fair I'm not really one for films, I like my books... how about The Chronicles of Narnia?" Rebecca asked, Xand'r chuckling before he switched the TV to Netflix and started the requested film. For the longest while the two sat there, eating popcorn and sipping their sodas, until sleep got the better of them both and they ended up curled up with each other, Xand'r's arm around Rebecca's waist and holding her close, the discarded cloak soon finding itself onto their bodies as Jason had gotten up to get a drink, finding his two fellow Titans passed out on the couch and deciding to get the two a bit more comfy, "Well it's about time." Jason whispered, before he left for his quarters, shutting the TV off and letting it return to the giant picture window, a perfect view of the full moon visible on the horizon.

* * *

(Scene Break: Next Morning)

Rebecca awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, and while she was a vegetarian, she wasn't going to deny that the smell was delicious, "Becca, wake up... I made your favorite, tofu bacon and eggs... okay seriously, get your ass up before I flip this couch over! I want to sit in my spot!" Jason shouted, Rebecca's eyes shooting open as she jumped up, Xand'r having apparently gotten up earlier and went about his morning routine, which now included making a cup of tea for his girlfriend to enjoy. And after Jason had received the most demonic of wedgies, she thoroughly enjoyed her steaming cup of Oolong Tea, all while Jenny was on the floor laughing her ass off and Jace was simply trying to understand what had just happened to his friend. After breakfast Jenny and Jason booted up the Gamestation and got to playing some racing game, while Rebecca read a book on the other end of the couch, Jace and Xand'r had gone to the evidence room to discuss yesterday's attack on the prison, and the other three had no desire to be there with the two resident geniuses.

"So, how was your date with Xand'r last night?" Jenny asked, causing Rebecca to go stiff, and though it wasn't really noticed right away, a mug on the kitchen counter was engulfed in black nimbus and soon shattered, Rebecca peering over the top of her book and shooting a brief glare at Jenny, "We didn't go out on a date Jen... we watched a movie together and fell asleep on the couch... though I don't know how my cloak got on me-"

"That was me Becca, I came out last night for some water and found you two snuggled together, figured I'd make you guys more comfy and cover you up... your cloak was just the closest thing there." Jason replied, Rebecca blushing a bit before she grinned and turned to speak over the back of the couch, Jace and Xand'r just walking back into the common room, "Hey Xandy, don't get upset or anything, but I think everyone knows about us being together," Rebecca explained, Xand'r's eyes widening and his previous floating stance failing, which made the Tamaranean teen fall to the floor with a yelp, in turn causing the other Titans to laugh at the event. Rebecca then morphed into a cat and made her way towards her leader, purring and nuzzling her furry face into his neck, then morphing back to her human self and placing a kiss to Xand'r's cheek.

* * *

And there you go. I know, the story ended weirdly, but this was my first Teen Titans story ever so I kinda don't know how else to end it. If this story receives good reviews, I may write more, but I needed to get this off my back before it crushed me worse than Cinderblock punching a car! Anyways, onto more news, as some may have noticed I have not been updating a few stories lately. This is because I have gotten stuck on them, then I had a few other things pop up and just needed some personal time. Anyway, I do plan on completing those other stories, but this was just something I had to get out of my head so I could think. Again If you all enjoyed, then I might make more stories like this, and as always, I'll see you guys and girls out there next time, don't forget to leave your comments/reviews in the box below, PEACE!


End file.
